Whiplash
by The Outlanders
Summary: Team 7 failed the bell test, Naruto is not allowed to re-enter the academy, however Sasuke becomes apprenticed to Kakashi due to the council and Sakura becomes a med-nin what does Naruto do? No YAOI! Longer Summary inside.


**Whiplash:  
>Chapter 1<br>**

**AN: Ok first of, as this is a co-ordination me and my friend made, I will say this first, the person writing this is TheAnonymousPerson, however this is purely for the fact so the different writing styles don't confuse you, We both check, edit and decide what will be on chapters and already have worked out the plotline till shippuden. So until then this will be story one, and shippuden, if enough reviews/alerts/likes, will fellow to end the story. Also the name were not 100% on so is subject to change, but we might be too lazy to care.**

**Also later on there will be a competition, were not gonna do filler archs like the end of naruto, the competition is, if you win of course, to submit a mission request, kinda like you would do to a kage if it was real, check our profile for a link to our forum where the form you will need to fill out will be and further details, if your not interested, fair enough. One last thing, the two people working on this other solo accounts are listed in the profile, but to state it, Fire Wolf Fred is the other person.**

**Disclaimer: will say this once a story don't own the story, and IF anything is unique feel free to use it, we can care less, a pointer to this story will be nice though, spread the love.**

**Summay:** Team 7 failed the bell test, Naruto is not allowed to re-enter the academy, however Sasuke becomes apprenticed to Kakashi due to the council and Sakura becomes a med-nin what does Naruto do? No YAOI!

Other things, I will not bash people per-say in this story, they may get hatred from the main character, or others, but what I or Fire Wolf may think of the characters will not change how we write about them... much.

One more thing, Akatsuki will not be the main enemy of Naruto this story like 99.9% of the other fanfics he is in, another Jinchuriki will be the pain in the ass of Akatsuki, we might write that or not, we might let some one else adopt it. Akatsuki will be in the story, but the organisation will not be a major part of it.

That should be the entire amount of info you need to know and there should not be any more AN's until the time of the competition starts. Which is near around the chuunin exam time, using cannon plotline for new readers who wish to enter.

**We also have a forum which we will check daily unless it gets more popular then we will be on it more**

**Chapter Start**

Naruto slams the door closed as he entered his apartment, the only picture he had on the wall falling off and breaking the glass on it's front. It's a new picture of him and Iruka at Ichiraku ramen with Naruto wearing his new headband.

'_The headband_' Naruto thought reaching up to touch where it once was. Kakashi took the headband away from them all as they weren't ninja, due to failing the test. '_That BASTARD!' _Naruto slammed his fist against the wall, the plaster cracking and falling to the floor as pain shot up his arm.

'_One of the few possessions I loved... gone' _Naruto walked into his bedroom, and opened his dresser, his goggles and few blunted kunai laying there. Placing the goggle on his face to hide his tears from the world, he crumpled to the floor next to his bed silently shaking.

-Break-

RING RING RING RING RING... Naruto slapped his alarm clock into the wall as he was awoken. Using the nightstand as a crutch he got up and staggered into his bathroom, still half asleep.

Looking into the mirror he sees his goggles on, wincing at the slight sting from removing them, he was greeted with red eyes and marks from the night before. '_Old man Hokage!'_ splashing some water on his face to look more refreshed, Naruto ran out of his apartment hoping to convince the Sandiame to let him be a ninja.

Running down the stairs he knock some one over in his dash to the Hokage Tower, ignoring the "Hey" of outrage from the fallen person, he kept running hoping to meet the Old Man before he enters the Tower and his secretary stops him from seeing him.

The tower came into view, and Naruto noticed the office window was closed and the Hokage always had it open during the day, with a burst of speed Naruto reached the entrance in a few second, but laying against the wall for support as he tried to gather his breath.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here this early?" The Sandiame asked as he turned the corner.

"Can...*gasp* we talk inside?" Naruto half asked half begged as he got the last of his breath back. Seeing the Hokage nod, Naruto stood up and followed him inside, the secretary gave him a small glare as they passed into the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, do you mind waiting in the mission room please, i got a very important meeting in a few mins and it cannot wait, I can talk to you after that."

Naruto accepted this, despite his urgency, and walked through the door on the left, which lead to the mission assignment room, and he left the door slightly ajar so he could hear what was discussed.

-scene change/Hokage's room-

"We are here to report whether your genin team have passed or not, so leader of team one, if you please." The Hokage asked for his subordinate's reports.

"Team one, failed."

"Team two, failed"

(yeah rest failed, lets get to the main part)

"Team 7... failed... but I request Sasuke Uchiha to be placed under my apprenticeship" asked the lazy Cyclops Kakashi, his face not in his book.

"Why do you want Sasuke as an apprentice?" asked the Hokage, worry frowning his brow as he can now what guess what Naruto wanted.

"Simple, his skilled his already high genin, and can perform elemental techniques such as for the katon: Great fireball technique. Also the more obvious I'm the only one who can best train his sharingan when it awakens."

"If it awakens Kakashi, not all Uchiha have awoken it." The Sandiame sighed as he thought about this. "Sasuke will be apprenticed to you temporarily, he will be a stand in on another genin team while one of their teammates heal, and we'll see if he's mentally ready." Kakashi nodded at this, least he didn't have to babysit on the chore mission.

"Team 8 passed, they worked very well and show great potential as a tracker/recon team." Kurenai answered, a little pride on her voice, unsurprising considering her rookie jonin status.

"Team 10, have great potential, I personally think Shikamaru can follow in his follow steps, maybe even be better."

"Very well, you're dismissed." The Hokage ordered. Sighing to himself, calling Naruto back into the room to talk. When Naruto didn't appear, he noticed the door slightly ajar, walking over and looking into the room he noticed the window was wide open. "this just got a lot more complicated."

-break-

**AN: Sorry for the massive first AN, and actual short chapter. I want the keep the chapters inside a word limit, I might through the out the window for big battles and the like, but yeah, expect a chapter as long as all these AN's and actually chapter combined next time.**

**CYA!**


End file.
